


With You Riding Shotgun

by frankiesin



Series: The Marching Band AU [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, almost pool sex, illegal activities in a pool, somewhat secret relationship, spontaneous adventures with Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late July, and Pete has a plan. Mikey's always down for some midnight adventures, especially if they involve Pete Wentz and getting naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Riding Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a Petekey! That I wrote with my internet friend, Renegade_Angels! 
> 
> Basically I was like "I'm new to writing fanfiction but I want to add Petekey into my AU" and RA was like "I've never written a Petekey but I have written fanfiction let's co-author!" And so this happened. 
> 
> It's part of the Marching Band AU but can easily be read alone.

Dating Pete meant that Mikey's life got more interesting every day. Not that Mikey really noticed this, because he was too busy enjoying the whole dating part of dating Pete. Mikey was an awkward, gangly little freshman and Pete had, within the span of a week, decided that Mikey was the boy for him. Mikey was a fan. Pete was also older, and therefore got his driver’s license the summer before his junior year and could take Mikey on actual dates to actual places. 

 

It was the end of July and Mikey was three weeks away from no longer being a freshman. He was sitting on the front steps of his house with his phone in hand, waiting for Pete to show up and hoping that neither Gee or his mom were still awake. He had managed to sneak downstairs and out of the house without anyone noticing, but then of course Pete was running late because he couldn't find his keys and so Mikey had to just wait. Out in the open. At one in the morning. In the dark. 

 

Mikey would have been mad if it hadn't been a comfortable temperature out and if Pete wasn't so endearing all the time. 

 

A pair of headlights appeared at the end of the driveway, flashing twice before shutting off. Pete drove up to the end of the driveway and rolled the door down. Mikey shoved his phone into his pocket and half jogged, half walked, over to the car. He leaned down to give Pete a quick peck on the lips before walking around to the passenger side of the car and getting inside. He closed the door and Pete backed back down the driveway. 

 

“Where are we going?” Mikey asked. 

 

“It's a surprise.”

 

“It's always a surprise, Pete.” Mikey rolled his eyes. He liked the surprises, though, because they were always interesting. One time, Pete had invited Mikey to spend the night (Mikey still wasn't sure how he had managed to get away with spending the night at his boyfriend’s house) and instead of taking Mikey back to the Wentz’s place, Pete had driven them to the train station and the two of them had spent most of the night in New York, just fucking around in the city. 

 

While Mikey had enjoyed that particular adventure, he was hoping that Pete’s next surprise was closer. He didn't want to crawl in through the window again. It would probably wake Gee up, because they weren't as heavy of a sleeper as Mikey. 

 

Pete drove back into his own neighbourhood, a nicer, cleaner street than where Mikey lived (not that Mikey gave a shit because his house was cool) and drove all the way to the end. He stopped, the headlights shining over a playground, and Mikey was preparing his best unimpressed face because really? A  _ playground _ ? Mikey was almost fifteen. He wasn't a kid, and he wasn't old enough to be nostalgic for simpler childhood times like a swing set. 

 

“You can swim, right?” Pete asked from behind his shirt, which he was pulling over his head. Mikey reached over and turned the headlights off, because Pete had a tendency to forget that kind of thing, and made a noise of affirmation. “Yeah. You made me come to your summer pool party, remember?”

 

“I remember you refusing to take your shirt off for, like, the first hour.” Pete tossed his shirt at the back seats and then leaned over to start with his shoes. Those got thrown back as well. “I don't remember you actually getting in the pool. Also, take your shirt off.”

 

“Why?” Mikey felt like it was a necessary question. Not that he was against taking his shirt off around Pete, but usually there was kissing and making out and shit before there was removal of clothing. 

 

“We're going swimming. Duh.” Pete said, and arched up so that his shoulders were the only thing in contact with the car seat. He started to wiggle out of his impossibly tight jeans and Mikey, being an average almost fifteen year old boy, got distracted for a moment. He mentally shook himself out of it and pulled his shirt over his head, nearly dislodging his glasses in the process. He tossed his shirt onto the backseat alongside Pete’s, and then started working on his pants. 

 

When both boys were down to only their boxers, Pete opened the car doors and ran out, sliding across the front of the car and awkwardly spinning around so that he was beside the passenger door. Pete swung the door open and leaned in over Mikey, kissing him. Mikey reached up and placed a hand on the back of Pete’s neck, moving his face to a better kissing position. They kissed for a while, Mikey still in the seat and Pete somewhat standing, somewhat hovering over Mikey’s lap, but eventually Pete pulled back. He let his hand fall down onto Mikey’s bare leg and gave it a soft squeeze. “Come on, let's go swimming, Mikeyway.”

 

“Fine.” Mikey said, and used Pete to pull himself up out of the car. Pete slammed the door shut behind Mikey and then pulled him across the parking lot, their bare feet making soft padding sounds against the pavement. Pete only let go of Mikey's hand to climb over the fence and drop down gracelessly onto the other side. Mikey followed after him, with even less grace because he was about half a foot taller and not used to hopping fences. Mikey landed beside Pete but didn't get a chance to reorient himself before Pete was pulling him down for another kiss. Mikey accepted it, running his hands down Pete's bare chest and licking into his mouth.

 

Pete walked them back away from the fence, towards the edge of the pool. He pulled back once they were at the edge, and ran his fingers down Mikey's bare chest. Mikey let out a small gasping noise as Pete's fingers moved around to Mikey's lower back. Pete spread his hands out across Mikey's back, two circles of warmth against the slight chill of night. Pete placed one of his feet between Mikey's legs. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Sometimes.” Mikey said. 

 

Pete rolled his eyes. “Do you trust me right  _ now _ ?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Mikey shrugged. It wasn't like Pete could do much here. They were kind of pressed up next to a pool. 

 

“Okay. Hold your breath.” Pete said, and that was all the warning Mikey got before Pete fell backwards, still holding onto Mikey, and the two boys fell into the pool with a loud splash and a verbal exclamation mark from Mikey's mouth. Mikey's glasses fell off his nose and ended up hooked over his mouth, which was really inconvenient and also probably looked really fucking dumb. Mikey splashed around a little before he finally stood up and spat out a mouthful of pool water. On Pete, naturally. Pete just laughed and shook his head, spraying water droplets everywhere. 

 

Mikey took his glasses the rest of the way off his face and did the weird underwater walk thing over to the side of the pool so he could set them down. Then he turned back around to face Pete. Or, to face the small, tannish blur that he hoped was Pete. “What the fuck, Pete, I still had my fucking glasses on.”

 

“Dude, come on, like you haven't put them through worse.” Pete said. Mikey rolled his eyes because he knew that Pete was right, and pushed off the wall, floating back over to Pete. Mikey pressed his nose up against Pete's chest, his head barely out of the water. “I can't see for shit.”

 

“It's okay, I won't let you drown or anything.” Pete patted the top of Mikey’s head. Mikey stuck his tongue out, the tip brushing against Pete’s chest. He tasted like chlorine. Pete's fingers wove through Mikey's hair and Mikey relaxed against him, just letting Pete run his hand through Mikey's hair. It felt nice. It felt really nice. 

 

Mikey closed his eyes and nuzzled against Pete, moving his face to a more comfortable position. Pete's fingers scratch at Mikey's skull a little, and Mikey moves his arms so that they're wrapped around Pete's waist. He could huddle like this with Pete forever, or at least until he turned into a human prune. 

 

Or…

 

Mikey shoved himself forward, onto Pete. Pete's feet kicked forward and then he was underwater and his hands were slapping weakly at Mikey's face and the surface of the water. Mikey managed to not get pulled under as well and stood up to his full height. The water barely came over his boxers. 

 

Pete's hand came up out of the water a second later and blindly flailed around near Mikey's waist, fingers scrabbling for some kind of hold. Mikey relented and grabbed Pete's hand, pulling him upright. Pete came up and spat out water, coughing before leaning against Mikey. Pete laughed against Mikey's neck. “You… I didn't see that coming.”

 

“I know.” Mikey craned his neck so that he could kiss the top of Pete's head. “Thanks, by the way.”

 

Pete moved so that he was staring up at Mikey, his chin digging into Mikey's chest. “For what?”

 

“For these dates.” Mikey said. That's what these middle of the night outings were. Most couples just went to see a movie or something, but Pete and Mikey weren't most couples. They snuck out in the middle of the night and did shit like night swimming or going into the city with no actual plan. It was great. 

 

Pete stood up on his toes and kissed Mikey, his fingers curling around Mikey's neck. “Anytime, Mikeyway.”

 

Mikey kissed Pete back, opening his mouth so that Pete could slide his tongue in. It tasted like pool water, which wasn't something Mikey especially liked, but on Pete it was perfectly fine. They kissed in the pool until Mikey's foot slipped (he hadn't even been moving, he was apparently just that uncoordinated) and he fell forward. He somehow managed to knee Pete in the thigh in the process, and when Mikey resurfaced, Pete was grabbing his leg and trying to not look like he was in pain. Pete shook his head, water droplets going everywhere. “Dude, what the fuck, why are you so bony?”

 

“Sorry.” Mikey said. He wasn't sure what else  _ to _ say. 

 

Pete lifted a hand out of the water and waved it around. “It's whatever.”

 

There was silence for a while, with Mikey just standing there and trying not to fall again and Pete holding onto his leg like he thought it was going to fall off or something. Pete face planted into the water and blew out some bubbles, which was a totally Pete thing to do, and then he whipped his head back out and his hair did a cool flippy thing and Mikey got a face full of water. Pete grinned at him. “We could totally have sex in here, if you wanted.”

 

“Pete, kids swim in here. And, like, how would we even have sex?”

 

“They clean it every morning, come on.” Pete said, closing the distance between himself and Mikey and not falling over and making an idiot of himself. “And we'd have to get naked first. But then, like, handjobs. Unless you're secretly a mermaid or something and can breath underwater.”

 

“Not a mermaid.” Mikey said, and pressed his palm flat against Pete's crotch. “But I can do pool sex.”

 

“Fuck  _ yeah _ .” Pete said, half into Mikey's mouth. “Best boyfriend  _ ever _ .”

 

“Duh.” Mikey said, and squeezed. Pete made a noise against Mikey and pressed against Mikey’s hand. Mikey dropped his other hand down and pulled Pete’s boxers down to his thighs. Pete wrapped his arms around Mikey’s neck before jumping up so that his feet were no longer on the bottom of the pool. Mikey got the message and pulled Pete’s boxers all the way off before letting them just drift away into the pool. They could get those later. 

 

Pete dropped his feet back down to the bottom of the pool and licked at Mikey's jawline. “Touch me, Mikeyway.”

 

“Your seduction lines suck.” Mikey said, arching his neck back to give Pete better access as he grabbed at Pete's ass. Pete wrapped one leg around Mikey's waist and pulled them closer, so that Mikey barely had enough room to reach his other hand between them and start stroking Pete's dick. Pete pressed his face against Mikey's neck and clung to him tighter. “Mikey,  _ fuck _ .”

 

Mikey squeezed Pete's leg (ass? Leg-ass-connection area?) and pulled him up. Trying to have sex in a pool was harder than it looked. Pete moved one hand up into Mikey's hair and turned his head so that he could kiss Mikey properly. Mikey let out a moan against Pete's mouth as Pete's dick rubbed against his stomach. 

 

“Hey, what the hell?!” Someone yelled, and a bright light hit Mikey and Pete. Startled, Mikey lost his footing and he and Pete splashed into the water. Mikey was pulled up by Pete, who was dragging him through the water and over the edge, even as the person on the other side of the fence kept yelling at them. 

 

“Get out of the pool before I call the police on you! It's closed!”

 

“Here’re your glasses,” Pete whispered as he handed them to Mikey. Mikey put them on with one hand and held on to Pete with the other as they ran for the fence. Pete hopped the fence like it was nothing again, even though he was naked now and probably still a little turned on. Mikey was a little turned on, even though the random person with the flashlight had ruined the moment a little. 

 

He followed Pete over the fence and then they were running back across the parking lot, their wet, bare feet smacking against the pavement loudly and Pete letting out a laugh as he ran up to the car. He opened the door and shoved Mikey in first. “Drive, Mikeyway, fuckign drive!”

 

“What? I don't even have a permit.” Mikey was shaking his head, even as Pete continued to shove him towards the driver’s seat. Pete shook his head. “Doesn't matter, you just need to drive until I can get my pants on. You're not naked and naked driving is not a fun experience.”

 

Mikey lets himself get shoved to the other side of the car and Pete climbs in beside him. Pete hands over the car keys, which had been left under the passenger seat because Pete apparently didn't think that locking the car was necessary. Mikey took the keys from his boyfriend and started the engine. He kind of knew how to drive. He'd seen Gee do it, and his mom and Pete. It couldn't be that hard. 

 

“Put it in reverse. The R.” Pete said, pointing at the letter. Mikey rolled his eyes. “I know.”

 

“Okay. Okay just don't hit anything. Please. I don't want to get sued for totaling someone’s car.” 

 

Mikey managed to not hit anything. He also didn't get distracted as his naked boyfriend wriggled around beside him while trying to dig out his pants from the backseat and put them on. Pete had gotten his pants back up to his mid thighs when Mikey remembered something. “Oh, shit, you left your underwear in the pool.”

 

“Oh.” Pete didn't even pause. “Shit, I'm not getting those back.”

 

“No, probably not.” Mikey said. “They can't identify people based on a pair of underwear, can they?”

 

“I don't know, I think I saw it on an episode of SVU or something with my mom once. I was like, eight then, so maybe I was wrong.” Pete lifted his hips higher and Mikey stared at the two lane neighbourhood road in front of him. No crashing of the car. “Also, I'm pretty sure that those shows aren't super accurate. I think the police need more than underwear to arrest someone. I think they need DNA and spit.”

 

“And semen.” Mikey added. “They always end up with some dude’s semen giving him away on those shows.”

 

“So maybe it's a good thing we didn't have sex in the pool. The police would have been able to track us from our cum.” Pete said, and there was a soft thump as he fell down into the seat. He tapped on Mikey's bare shoulder. “Okay, pull over now. And, shut the headlights off so that no one sees us.”

 

“Are we gonna have sex in the car?” Mikey asked, his eyebrow twitching upwards. He pulled over anyway. “That's not really classy when you could just crash in my bed. At home. Where it's warm. And not a car.”

 

“Okay, first of all, car blow jobs are the best blow jobs. Second, don't you have an older sibling who would love to remove my dick if they ever saw it?” Pete asked. He was turned sideways in the seat so that he was looking straight at Mikey. “Is having sex in your bed  _ really _ the best idea?”

 

“Would you rather get caught giving me a blowjob in front of some stranger's house?” Mikey asked. Pete frowned. Mikey turned and looked at Pete over his glasses, even though it meant that he couldn't really see Pete. It was for the condescending boyfriend aesthetic. Pete let out an over dramatic sigh and pressed his nose against Mikey's shoulder. “Fine. I guess I'll spend the night at your house and risk possible death.”

 

Mikey kissed the top of Pete's hair, which was starting to curl. Pete crawled over on top of Mikey, not hitting the car horn like Mikey had the first time they tried making out in a car. Mikey made a face, because he had literally just told Pete to wait until they got back to Mikey's house. Pete nudged Mikey's shoulder. “Move over. I can't drive in your lap.”

 

Pete paused. “Actually, I probably could, because I'm short and you're basically a booster seat.”

 

“I think I watched porn where the two guys tried that, except they kept saying ‘dick shift’ instead of ‘stick shift’.” Mikey said, and moved over to the passenger seat. He leaned back into the backseat and retrieved the rest of their clothes. He handed Pete his shirt. “It was kind of bad, actually. Like, really cheap and really bad acting. We could do better.”

 

“We would probably hit a tree if we tried to make porn while driving.” Pete said. “We could  _ pretend  _ to be driving and just have really weird car sex.”

 

Mikey nodded. “Good plan. Now take me home so we can have really weird bed sex.”

 

“Really  _ good _ bed sex?” 

 

Mikey shrugged. “Maybe. Depends on if you actually start driving or not.”

 

“Oh, yeah, shit.” Pete turned the car on and backed out of the driveway like he was being chased. Mikey stifled a giggle. Pete shoved him gently with one hand. “Don't laugh at me, I'm trying to get you home.”

 

“Okay, I'm sorry.” Mikey said. He wasn't sorry. 

 

“No you're not.”

 

“No I'm not.” Mikey agreed. Beside him, Pete was grinning anyway. “You can make it up to me later. When we're in your bed. In your house. And you're actually getting me off, without any interruption.”

 

Mikey nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I'll make it up to you then. I'll make it up to you so good your dick shift goes all the way into fourth gear.”

 

“Oh my God I'm getting a divorce.” Pet was laughing. “Fuck you, Mikeyway.”

 

“I'm trying.” Mikey said, deadpan and biting the inside of his mouth. “Drive faster.”

  
Pete did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a kudo or something? Also maybe check out some of Renegade_Angels' stuff? It's not bandom but it's pretty cool.


End file.
